Anything for My Friends
by Ronnie.icklekins.is.red.hot
Summary: So, it's gotta pretty much suck, what with the running away, the possible outcomes of lying, and hey, let's throw a Polyjuice Potion in there. So now he's just got to figure out something, is he running toward something, or away from?
1. Tahiti

1.

"OPEN UP! THIS IS THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC, AND WE WILL FORCE OURSELVES IN!" a voice boomed from the doorway. Quickly, I grabbed my bags and Apparated, hoping to lose them.

And, snap!, there I was. Tahiti. Warm, tropical, exactly what I need for my long-sinced tanned skin.

As soon as possible, I checked into a Muggle hotel, I began to unpack.

Maybe I'll stay here for a while during the next hunt for my life.

I cut it too close last time.

Far too close.

A knock came echoed from the door, and I cautiously looked through the peep-hole.

"Hello? Are you there?" said a cute maid, patiently waiting with a thick letter in her hand.

I opened the door, snatched the letter, and closed it in her face. I double-checked if she was going to stay around. She pouted and stalked off. I had a feeling she'll get over it.

I sat down on the bed, and tore open the letter.

"Dear Phillip,

Your presence at the Lucky 6 Motel has been confirmed.

Wait for further instruction.

Nice choice, you won't see anyone from high school there.

Tabby"

I put it back down. I was hoping to hear more from McGonagall than what I already knew, like how no one from Hogwarts was going to be here, and that I should wait for further instruction. I was getting pretty sick of my different code names too.

Well, this should be interesting, I thought as I opened the shades.

I saw little children playing. I fought the urge to yell, 'Run, you're not safe! The Dark Lord is back! Dumbledore's gone!'

I felt something else in the envolope. I turned upside down and shook it. Something small and black came out.

A fake I.D., bearing the name, "Phillip Iglese."

Like that was my real name, and I smiled, then cringed.

When will be the next time I can use my real name again? 


	2. Behind the Drama

2.

"Where is--?" Auror Shaklebolt asked.

"Gone, just Apparated." confirmed Auror Mad-Eye Moody.

Kingsley Shaklebolt just nodded, trying his best to look grim when, like with the hunt for Sirius Black, he knew exactly where the suspect was.

Mad-Eye did this too, though it was like riding a bike for him.

Shakelbolt was still in training wheels when it came to lying to some of his best friends. He shook his head, mustering up some fake anger.

"Well, let's move!"

The rest of the crew nodded, all leaving the room with looks of disappointment, for they had come this close to catching that stupid ...

Mad-Eye and Shaklebolt stayed behind and nodded to each other.

It was worth it, this lying and pointless goose-chasing was.

Especially for him.

They left the room, making sure that no one saw their quick smiles to each other.

They better hurry, if they want to have warm meatloaf at Number Twelve, Grimalud Place. Molly would be vexed if they were late.

shakebolt sighed, Molly vexed easily these days, especially since Sirius had died.

But especially since Bill and Fleur got married.

And even more when Ron, Harry, and Hermione had gone missing just after the start of the new school year.

Now, Shaklebolt and Mad-Eye might not know where the three were, but they knew where the one person who did know was, and that he was in Tahiti. 


	3. Figure it out

3.  
Name: Phillip Arthur Iglese. Only since this morning.

Sex: Male. Last time I checked anyway.

Age: 19. Oh, hey, they added a few years.

Nationality: Ireland. Nice, but really it's England. Or Great Britain, or whatever.

Eye color: Brown. Dang, I hated that about myself. Dirt would have been a better word.

Hair color: Brown. Yep, I look like crap.

I was scanning my fake I.D. and passport, wondering what they had made me this time. So far, pretty normal. I sighed.

I was never popular back home, with my friends or family. I just sort of existed, and was there to bounce ideas off of.

But now, I was following in my father's and mother's footsteps. Helping people, fighting evil, and staying in Tahiti.

Ok, not exact footsteps. That is what Gran always wanted. Too bad I was now an escaping criminal, and ruining her little scheme.

Not like I killed anyone, I just used magic in front of some Muggles.

To save some good friends of mine lives.

ok, and accidentally blowing up a Muggle mailbox. I grinned to myself. That was funny, despite that it came from years of clumsiness.

Since then, I was interviewed on the disappearances of the Great Trio, as the Daily Prophet now calls them.

But I didn't answer a single question.

I ran away instead.

With style, I must add, for I blew up Severus Snape's old classroom on the way out.

And now I sit here, wondering if I should order room-service or not, and waiting.

Waiting for instructions, like some little kid.

But it was worth it.

Everything was worth it for my friends.

I looked at my photo. They were all I had now.

Meatloaf sounds good tonight, I thought as I picked up the phone... 


	4. Back at the Pheonix

4. "Really good, Molly!" Shaklebolt exclaimed while patting his mouth. Agreeing murmurs spoke up from all around the table.

Molly smiled, "Thanks. Oh, Mad-Eye, any news?" she asked hoping it sounded casual.

Mad-Eye looked at her large, pleading eyes. "None." he said gruffly.

She looked down at her lap, trying to stop the continuous lump in her throat from reaching her eyes.

At that, all the girls quickly began to clean the table, which was now just Nymphadora, Fleur, and Ginny.

Ginny sighed, remembering the times she and Hermione would ask Tonks, now the soon-to-be Mrs. Lupin, to changer her nose shape.

And how laughter was at every meal.

Then the three ran away.

And Neville.

She had gone to the Yule Ball with him, she recollected while washing the silverware. He didn't do anything bad, and the most he did was slow-danced with her. He was completely honest.

And then he left.

He left them all, for the safety of Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

She sighed. She remembered the last time she saw him.

His eyes were clouded, hair tousled, and for once, noble looking. Not cute, but noble.

Ginny snapped herself back to reality. Maybe the after-math of her and Harry's relationship was making her think this.

She hoped not, remembering his look of triumph as the Potions room became a disaster area.

"Ginny? GINNY!" roared Fleur. Ginny started, dropping the dishrag.

Fleur explained, "I've beeen azking for ze rag for ze zast 5 minzetez."

Ginny hastily picked it up. "Oh, sorry Fleur." Geez, for a measely little thing, she sure can yell.

"Ginny, why don't Fleur and I finish up? You looked tired." Tonks offered. She had been Ginny's best friend ever since Ginny had gotten taken out of Hogwarts.

Ginny nodded and left with out a word, lost in her thoughts of Harry and Neville.

It was true Harry had saved her life, but Neville was there to hear her tell it, was there to listen.

She smiled, even though he did accidently break her hairclip when he had patted her head while she was crying on his shoulder. 


	5. The Great Trio

5.  
It didn't matter, really. Voldemort would find him sooner or later,  
thought Harry grudgingly.

He looked at his two friends frantically trying to find something Muggle-like to wear.

They were undercover for the time being, though a scar was hard to hide. The three were looking for a good hat, thinking that it might conceal it.

"Ron, honestly, when was the last time you saw a Muggle wearing a knit hat in the middle of August?"

"Well, I thought it looked like those wooly bladders you knitted for the elves, actually."

Harry smiled. Only his friends could fight at a time like this.

Even when they're dating, they fight.

Dating...Ginny, Harry thought, cringing at his last memory of her.

When he had to leave her.

He wondered if she still thought well of him. He wondered this often, especially the way her hair smelled.

He smiled as Hermione rampaged out of the Muggle store, soon followed by a faithful Ron.

Reluctantly, he got up and followed.

He wondered where Neville was, and how he had burdened him with this.

"Uh, sir? Are you going to pay for that?" asked the cute saleslady.  
She was pointing the damage Hermione caused, which now made the rack of hats look like it was hit by a tornado.

He sighed, and pointed to the window, saying, "LOOK!"

Her gullible face turned, giving Harry enough time to fix it and get out before she noticed.

Sigh, the Muggle world was so blind-sighted to what was really going on, and it was boring him.

Harry stepped out of the shop and into the sun, something he hadn't done while enjoying himself for a long time, and saw Ron and Hermione holing hands. Ron crunched down to kiss the tip of Hermione's nose.

Harry sighed, Ginny, one day I swear, I'll make it up to you. 


	6. Anxious

7.  
Ginny trudged up to her room, thinking. 

A lot of good that seemed to be doing lately, thinking she meant.

She plopped on her bed. At least she was safe now.

Back at school, not so much.

She sighed, well, at least she was kicked out of Hogwarts for a good, appropriate, and just reason.

Snort, yeah, um, not.

She had just been attacked by some stupid Slytherins, and only because of her past with Harry, when the new DADA professor, Professor Egdurg,(a former Slytherin), saw Ginny's Bat-Boogie hex, (which was very violent considering boogers), and immediately kicked her out.

Did it really end though?

Well, for one, Harry never wrote.

At least Neville wrote, and he was also in hiding, not to mention his letters made her laugh.

She smiled when she thought of that.

A knock came at her door.

Ginny got up to answer it, and was surprised by the person standing there.

Luna Lovegood, orange radish-earrings and all.

And there was a man there with her, who seemed very anxious.

Very anxious indeed. .  


_Sorry to leave you at a cliffhanger guys, and thanks for the reviews!!!!!_

_Oh, hey, check out the professor's name spelled backwards. It will be involved in his character._


	7. Thinking

Sorry guys, I promise I'll never do that again! 

I am, however, going to get to the Luna/creepy guy/Ginny thing next chapter. MWAH HAAAA HAAAAA!

Oh, and hey, I accidently titled Chapter 6 as Chapter 7. (Like any of you out there even noticed.)

Until then...

7.  
Over the next few days, I noticed a few things in the Daily Proffit.

Like how there was a new lead on my whereabouts, in Egypt.

Thanks to Mad-Eye and Shaklebolt.

They knew where I really was, and I knew where the Trio was.

But would I tell anyone, even myself/you?

Psh, dream on.

I got another letter from Tabby/McGonagall today:

_'Dear Phillip,_

_Please send me your next moving address._

_Tabby'_

Geez, I'm fine, thanks for asking. Just a little shook up about being a criminal on the run, nothing a good session with a shrink won't cure.

In the meantime, I was beginning to contemplate on what I am going to do with my life.

Right now, I am in the _RUN!-they're-after-you!_ phase.

But I wanted to do more with my life, maybe something in Herbology.

I know, corny, but still, I wasn't very good at anything else.

I smiled, and I was the top of my class in Herbology.

But now, I guess I was busy.

Not to mention I might have a problem getting a job when my application didn't even have a graduation from Hogwarts on it, and don't forget the being a runaway.

Sigh, so what was there to live for?

Ginny? Nope, Harry's girl.

My family? Nope, they all hated me now, they thought I was a traitor.

My friends? All right, maybe I could for my friends.

Anything for my friends. I remembered my Patronus shape, and smiled.


	8. Luna's Story

Ohh, got you thinkin', eh? 

8.  
"Luna! What are you doing here?" Ginny asked while conspicuously looking at the other boy, who seemed to be their age, but she had never seen him before.

Luna looked at her, and said matter-of-factly, "Hello Ginny. This is my cousin, Timothy AdoreFine. He and I just got kicked out of Hogwarts too, and we were sent here."

Ginny still didn't understand. "What happened?"

Luna peeked inside, and Ginny (taking the hint) let the two in, who sat down. Luna smoothed her skirt and began her story.

"Well, we were walking down the hallway,"

"Acutally, it's a corridor," interjected Timothy helpfully, finally saying something.

"Yes, that's right, a corridor, when Galfoy, Moyle, and Shrimp came in at the opposite end,"

"No, it was Malfoy, Goyle and Crabbe."

"Yep, that's right. We started to turn around, when we ran into, uh,"

"We ran into Professor Egdurg, Luna." Timothy smiled at Ginny, embarassed at his cousin's lack of memory.

"Yep, that was it. When Cralfoy,"

"Malfoy."

"Yep, Malfoy asked us if we knew where that Weasel Ginny was, and we said we didn't. Then, Professor Egdurg said that we did. And I said we didn't." Luna paused, racking her scattered brain for more.

Timothy spoke up, "Then he said that we deserved a year's detentions for our lying."

Luna sat up smiling, apparently remembering, "And I said that we didn't lie."

Timothy rolled his eyes, "Then, he asked if we were being smart, and Luna said we would never dream of doing something like that."

Here Timothy stopped to rub his eyelids, like it was painful to remember that particular part. Ginny smiled.

"And then he left, and-" Luna began, but she was cut off.

"_Malfoy_, _Crabbe_, and _Goyle_ all hexed us, then they hexed themselves worse than they did to us." Timothy cut in, preventing Luna from butchering the names again.

Ginny started, "What?"

Timothy nodded, "Yep, to make it look like we were attacking them. Then Professor Edgurg came back, righted us, and expelled Luna and me."

Luna nodded, "Even though we didn't lie."

Ginny sat for a moment thinking. Then she said, "Maybe we should ask someone at Hogwarts to keep tabs on this Professor Edgurg."

All three nodded, but Timothy then asked, "But who?"

Ginny smiled somewhat evilly, "I know someone."


	9. Break time

9.  
Harry looked at his watch. The three had about 6 minutes. 

"C'mon, Ron! Seriously, why would they care if you have a wrinkled shirt on?" Hermione yelled, banging on the door.

Harry rolled his eyes, but agreed with Hermione 100 percent.

Ron finally emitted himself from the hotel room, but instead of a new shirt, he was giving off a most ridiculus odor, and overpowering too.

Hermione rolled her eyes and moaned, "Ugh, Ron, _cologne_?"

Ron looked taken aback, "Too much?"

Harry gagged, pretending to die. "Yep." He said once he was back on his feet.

Ron looked fustrated, "I was just trying something new."

Hermione smiled. "You were doing that for Madame Rosmerta."

Ron tried his best to look innocent, "No! I was, uh, doing this for, uh, you!"

Hermione rolled his eyes, then performed the countercurse for a Overwhelming-Odor hex.

Ron looked down at his shoes. "Sorry."

Hermione laughed, "It's ok, it's kinda cute."

Barf, thought Harry. One more week of this and I'll blow a gasket that will need more than a countercurse to clean.

"Let's go!" Harry intervined, trying to ignore the sudden snogging of his two best friends.

The separated, and nodded, finally leaving the hotel.

They Apparated to the backroom of the Three Broomsticks, where no one, except for those who've already been there, would find them.

They looked around, and saw the face they were looking for among the shadows of the windowless room.

"Well, s'bout time ya three came ter see me!"


	10. The Letter

Goodness, thanks all who are reading this!!

10.

Ginny licked her letter and attatched it to Pig's leg, hoping he wouldn't mind a long trip to Hogwarts.

But before Ginny attatched the letter, she saw there was one already there.

From Neville.

Ginny made sure no one was watching as she slipped the letter into her pocket.

Luna and Timothy would be staying at Number 12 for a while. They thought they were at Ginny's actual home, so they knew nothing of the Order.

Luna wasn't a problem, it was Timothy.

He had a lot of questions for Ginny, and they were all questions she would rather not answer.

"What was Harry Potter like? What was Neville Longbottom like?"

It bothered Ginny that these questions were in the past tense, like their subjects weren't real anymore.

Ginnny wished she could talk to someone, anyone, else.

But Luna, on the other hand, had stolen Tonks from Ginny.

Apparently, the two had personalities that were very well matched, what with Luna's looniness and Tonks awesome sense of humor.

So, Ginny was desperate for some mature and realistic conversation and, within a week, answered all of Timothy's questions.

Yep, all.

One day, he had asked what Harry was like.

So Ginny told him that, and might have mentioned their relationship.

Then, he asked about Neville.

Again, Ginny told him, and that Neville was there for her when Harry wasn't.

Soon, he asked about more and more, and recieved what he wanted.

But Ginny began to realize that whenever she asked him something, he found a way out.

That was going to be needing some straightening out.

For now, she curled up with Neville's latest letter:

_'Dear Ginny,_

_I am so tired of learning my new language, and am having trouble asking for food without twisting my tongue._

_I ended up with a plate of tofu instead of yogurt._

_A little off? Yeah, I think so too.'_

Ginny chuckled to herself and read on:

_'Anyway, can't say much, but I still miss all of you back home._

_Yours truly,_

_Phillip'_

Ginny was used to seeing unusual names at the end, but wasn't used to the salutation.

'Yours truly'? Ususally it was 'Goodbye' or 'Farewell' or even once 'Adieu'. What was up?

Then Timothy entered the room, making Ginny quickly stuff the letter back into the pocket.

Time to ask Tim about his life, and make sure nothing gets in the way.


	11. Their Big Friend

11.  
"HAGRID!" yelled Harry, trying to engolf Rubeus Hagrid in a hug, which was nothing compared to what the gigantic Hagrid was returning. 

Ron and Hermione also joined in on the hug, making it an ultimate hug.

Once everyone felt they could go through the next minute without hugging, they separated and sat down at the scrawny table in the center of the room.

"So, am I allowed ter ask how yer been doin?" Hagrid asked.

Harry smiled and exchanged looks with Ron and Hermione who were also grinning. They had all missed their big friend.

"Yep, I s'pose so." Harry replied, grinning ear to ear.

Hagrid was grinning, or at least it looked like it from under his bushy beard. But his eyes were serious. "Good, I need ter know."

Harry smiled and said they were all fine. Hagrid nodded, understanding that this was all they could honestly tell him.

"So, Hagrid, are you still teaching?" Hermione asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Hagrid smiled at this, "Yep, just got inter Blast-Ended Skrewts, we did. I 'member how much yer lot liked 'em."

The three winced and exchanged looks, then Ron piped up, "Yep, we _sure_ did."

Hermione stepped on his foot under the table, but Hagrid just laughed. "I knew yer lot hated the things, but I think maybe these ones are better, their stinger things are smaller, but they seem to be bitin' ta bit harder."

The three smiled.

Same old Hagrid.

After visiting with Hagrid for about 2 more hours, the three Apparated back to their hotel.

At least they were let out of their cage today.

Back to researching on Voldemort's Horcruxes...

Though their location was perfect for it.

**He Hee Heee, hoped you liked it. I missed Hagrid!**


	12. Interrogation

12. 

"Oh, hey Ginny." said Timothy smoothly. "What's up?"

Ginny stood up, "Hey Timothy. Not much. I was just sending that letter to-"

"Listen, I need to ask you something." Timothy cut in. Ginny glared for a moment, coming up with a few good hexes.

"Actually, Timothy, can I ask you something? And you have to answer it, no matter what." Ginny said, still trying to be casual.

Timothy looked wary, so apparently 'casual' was over.

"Timothy, where did you used to live?" Ginny interrogated.

Timothy looked mildly surprised. "What?"

Ginny stared him down, and Timothy added, "Oh, like before Hogwarts?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Obvioulsy."

Timothy sat down, and Ginny followed suit.

"Uh, well, my parents died last year, but before they did, we used to travel all the time."

Ginny's eyebrows rose. "Really? Oh, sorry about your parents," she added meekly.

He rose his hand and shook his head. "No, don't be. It was a while ago. Anyway, since we traveled alot, I heard alot about various people. In particular, Harry Potter. Then I wrote to Luna, 'cuz I heard that she knew him."

"What did she tell you?" Ginny asked innocently.

Timothy smiled. "Nothing. Well, besides his hair color. Figures, I ask Luna! So, I figured I will have to wait until I get to Hogwarts to meet him. And then, this year, my first year, he wasn't there." He looked disappointed.

Ginny gaped, "You're only a first year?"

He laughed, "No, but this was my first year at Hogwarts. Technically, I'm a fourth year."

Ginny blushed, seeing the pieces fitting together.

But she still had one more question...

But Timothy interupted her thoughts, "So, is this sudden interrogation done with, or do I need my lawyer?"

Ginny smiled briefly, but continued, "Why do you want to know about Neville?"

Timothy's face fell, and he quickly stood up. At first Ginny was about to hex him, but then she heard a voice at the door.

"It's ok Tim, go ahead. Otherwise she'll hex you." said Shaklebolt.


	13. Surprise Visitor

13. 

What was taking so long? Surely there wasn't anything in the _universe_ that could take this long.

"Ma'am, can you hear me? I just want one muffin." repeated Neville again, holding up one finger.

The old lady behind the counter, who smelled strongly of pumpkin pies and cats, replied, "What was that?"

Neville rolled his eyes and held up the one finger,"One...," here he pointed underneath the glass, "muffin...please."

A sudden look of understanding went to her eyes, and she began to wobble back towards the muffins.

Neville heard the sighs of people around him. He couldn't help but join in.

He looked at the window, and saw, not his Patronous, but a real beagle running into a pond to catch a frisbee.

He smiled. Loyal to the end.

"There you go, buddy." said the old lady as she handed the muffin to him with feeble, old, hard-worked hands.

He smiled. "Thanks."

He went outside to enjoy his muffin, even though he knew he should stay inside. But on a day like this? Bring it on, Voldie.

As if some mystic power had heard his words, it began to rain.

Crap, back to the cage.

About to open his room door, he saw it already was.

Creaking it open with caution, he saw somebody he was expecting to see.

Though not today.

"JUST LOOK AT THIS ROOM! WHY I AUGHT-TA!"


	14. Running

14. 

"Hey, guys, check this out!" yelled Ron from his working station, smiling and waving.

Hermione and Harry ran to him, thinking about all the possibilities.

"What? What is it? Is it a--" Hermione was rambling, but Harry cut her off once he saw what was on the TV next to the computer.

"Ron, whatever it is, it'll have to wait." Harry said, pointing to the TV.

This caught their attention. On the screen there was a people running madly, screaming, blood dripping.

"Whoa! What is this?" asked Ron, his attention now on the screen.

"Ron! Harry! It's his Death Eaters! IN-!!" Hermione wailed, ready to scream out their location.

Harry rushed to turn up the volume, but the TV and every other appliance shut off.

"Crap! Guys, get your things, we need to move." Harry ordered, trying to keep his rapidly beating heart inside his chest.

Ron and Hermione ran wildly about the room, stuffing things inside their suitcases, and bumping into each other repeatedly.

Harry just sat down, thinking.

_They must know we're here. Where do we go?_

Harry contemplated this, then stood, seeing that Ron and Hermione were finished.

"Ready? We're going to Tahiti." Harry said, grabbing a suitcase.

Hermione and Ron exchanged looks, but got ready to Apparate.

"One...Two..." Harry started, but an owl sped in the room.

"Wait!" asked Hermione, tearing open the letter.

_'Don't go to Tahiti.'_ Hermione read. _'Phillip has an unexpected visitor. Tabby'_

"Then where do we go?!" asked Ron frantically. Heart of a lion.

Hermione nodded and grabbed her suitcase again. "I know where."

She looked at Harry. From her look, he got it.

"If you guys wouldn't mind, I would love to be in on the secret!!" said Ron, his voice cracking.

Hermione smiled and whispered it in his ear. He looked worried, but somehow comforted.

Harry nodded. "Ready? One...Two...Three!"

Crrrrack!

**For anyone who is sorely hurt oh so very bad by never finding out where The Great Trio at first actually was, well, m****aybe I'll tell you soon. (_evil maniac laugh. sudden straight face.)_ Or not.**


	15. Family Time

15. 

Neville grinned widely. "Uncle Algie! What are you doing here?"

Great Uncle Algie strode across the room, embracing Neville like a son.  
"Sorry, old chap, your Gran made me say that. What, can't I visit my favorite nephew?"

Neville broke apart and seriously said, "Uncle Algie, have you told anyone else?"

Great Uncle Algie shook his head, his usually merry face solid.

Neville nodded. He trusted Great Uncle Algie. He always had.

"So, I guess you figured out my letter then?"

Great Uncle Algie's face lit back up. "Yep, took me a whole stinkin' week, and then you sent me another one."

Neville looked down sheepishly, "What made this one easier?"

Uncle Algie smiled and, putting his hand on Neville's shoulder, said quietly, "You mentioned the words _'it' 'I'_ and _'hat'_ right in a row, son."

Neville looked back at his shoes, remembering that Neville Longbottom was never known for being clever. "I really wanted to see you."

Great Uncle Algie smiled. "It's ok, I missed you too."

They smiled at each other, then hugged again.

But now an owl flew in, and Great Uncle Algie said, "I should leave you alone to read it, eh?"

Neville nodded, eyes glued to the letter, and began to read.

_'Dear Phillip,_

_The Trio has changed locations. You are free to go home, but watch out for the Prophet._

_Tabby'_

Neville sat down, shocked. So this was what he got for protecting his friends? Nothing but a 'Oh, thanks buddy, but you can go home now, we don't need your sorry butt.'

But then another owl flew in.

_'Dear Phillip,_

_We've had to move, these cockroaches were really annoying!_

_You can go home now, and we miss you._

_Thanks forever,_

_Your friends.'_

Neville sighed. So it was true, they didn't need him anymore.

But to be honest, he liked having a reason, a noble one too, to do something protective.

And he loved his friends. And he wished them the best of luck,...

But he was not going to go without one last effort.

**OH! Hey readers, seriously, to _truly and honestly_ understand this chapter:**

**check out the sorcerer's stone, chapter 7, a while after the sorting, (when they're eating.) Read it over, you'll see why!**


	16. Explain!

16. 

Ginny looked back and forth between Timothy and Shacklebolt, realizing that she was missing someting. She _really_ hated that.

Timothy nodded, and began.

"Ginny, my parents did really die, that was the truth, and we did travel alot."

He paused and bit his lip, unsure what to say next.

Shacklebolt had come in, and now he sat next to Timothy. "Tim, just tell her."

Timothy took a deep breath, "Well, after coming here with Luna, Auror Shaklebolt said that you weren't really talking to anyone, not even Tonks."

"I talked to Tonks!" exclaimed Ginny, outraged.

Shaklebolt shook his head and said gently, "Ginny, Nymphadora told me that the most you talked about was classes and stuff. We needed more."

"We?" Ginny asked.

Shaklebolt sighed, "Mad-Eye needed to find out more about Edgurg, and you weren't even talking to Nymphadora about it. So, when Luna and Tim got expelled, Mad-Eye asked them to come here and help. He knew Luna was with you guys down in the Department of Mysteries."

Ginny numbly nodded, remebering the Department of Mysteries, trying to push it to the back of her mind.

Shaklebolt continued. "So, Luna has been keeping Nymphadora out of the way, and Timothy here was trying to become, well, your best friend, let's say, so you might tell him more about Neville, maybe the Trio, and...Molly _was_ very worried about you..."

Timothy looked at Ginny with guilty eyes, "Sorry," he mumbled.

Ginny stiffly nodded again, accepting both the apology and all this information.

"Why didn't you just ask me?" Ginny asked Shaklebolt.

Shaklebolt and Timothy exchanged looks. "Ginny," Timothy told her kindly, "you were like on the verge of depression, that's why your mum was so worried, and we needed it _without_ you getting suspicious."

Here Shacklebolt smiled, "Molly told us you were very bright, and we trust Molly."

She nodded for the third time. Then she looked at Shaklebolt, smiling.

"Well, I just sent someone at Hogwarts a letter asking if he could keep tabs on Edgurg."

Shaklebolt chuckled and waged a finger at Ginny, "See? Your mother was right!"

But Timothy raised an eyebrow and asked, "Really?"

Ginny responded Timothy with an eybrow of her own. "Really really."

She smiled at their confused looks.

She opened her mouth to tell them...

* * *

**OH! that was mean, I know, but I love cliffys! Hey, I need people to read my other stories too, so if it's not _tooooo_ much trouble...**


	17. Responsibilities

**Hey, thank you sooo much you reviewers, especially PotterGeek020, Joyce LaKee, Cold Gin, and edgefan!**

**As for 42finatic, I know who you are, you dork with braces!**

17.

"Neville? NEVILLE! What's all this?" Great Uncle Algie half-yelled, entering Neville's bedroom and motioning to the filling suitcases on the bed.

Neville turned to look at Great Uncle Algie's confused face, thinking of what to say.

"Um, Uncle Algie, I can leave now." Neville said in a solid voice.

But Great Uncle Algie acted just as Neville predicted he would. That was going to make things harder to do.

Great Uncle Algie raised his arms, shouting for joy and hugging the stiff Neville around the shoulders.

"Why, that's great! Isn't it?" Great Uncle Algie asked cautiously, backing off after feeling how stiff and cumbersome Neville was acting.

Neville sighed, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately, and told Great Uncle Algie, his favorite uncle, that he was going after the Trio.

"Wait, do you know where they are?" asked Great Uncle Algie warily.

Neville stopped another sigh, "No, but I'm going to find them." He raised his head to look into Uncle Algie's dark, murky green eyes.

Great Uncle Algie was about to protest, but Neville whipped out his wand, "I'm sorry, but I can't have you telling anyone."

Great Uncle Algie's face, horrified, gasped as Neville shouted through the sudden lump in his throat,

_"Obliviate!"_

Neville grabbed his suitcase, his letters, called the front desk, and Apparated, tears streaming down his face at the sight of his closest family member dropping painstakingly to the floor, and the betrayed look that Neville knew would haunt him forever.

**Obliviate is the Memory charm for you unloyal readers who don't already have this memorized, along with the books. Sorry this chapter is short, I've been working on my other stories. (which need reviews people)**


	18. Finishing Her Sentance

18.

"...Dobby!" said Ginny proudly at the confused look she was getting from Timothy and the thundering laughter from Shacklebolt.

"What is a dobby?" asked Timothy. Shaklebolt, who was already trying to catch his breath, burst into more laughter.

Ginny was giggling too, but inhaled enough air to explain who Dobby was to Timothy.

"You...are...good!" wheezed Shaklebolt once he was back in his chair.

Ginny smiled defiantly again, and thanked the red-faced Shakelbolt.

"So, you are going to tell this house-elf to look after a potentionally dangerous DADA teacher?" asked Timothy, getting this straight.

Ginny nodded.

Shaklebolt spoke up, "Well, I'll go tell Mad-Eye then. Nice work, Ginny."

She nodded again, and heard Shacklebolt stumble down the stairs, still laughing.

Timothy stood up. "So, why is Shacklebolt here all the time? I thought this was your house."

Ginny winced. "Timothy, uh, Shacklebolt is my, uncle."

Timothy raised his eyebrow again, it almost made her blush, "Really?"

Ginny raised one back. "Really really."

He laughed, and asked casually, "So, no hard feelings?"

Ginny grinned mockingly-evil and said, "Nope, but I want my Tonks back!"

Timothy and Ginny laughed and exited the room, accidently bumping into each other in the door frame.

Nervous laughs followed, but they got much louder once they heard Mad-Eye's usually quiet laugh bellow and exclaim, "DOBBY?!"

* * *

**Ok, the 'really?' 'really really' thing is cheesy, I know. SO, _REVIEW_! **

**AND THANKS TO ANYONE WHO READ MY OTHER STORIS**

**I'm not sure what to do next, what do you think?**


	19. Destination:

19.

Harry looked around. It had been over a year since he was last here, and he had missed it. Memories from his first time here flooded him as he set down his suitcase.

Ron looked around too. "So, how are we going to find Voldemort's Horcruxes from here?"

Hermione mulled this over, and said, "Well, we can try it like before, wearing disguises, and maybe we could make another Polyjuice Potion..."

Harry continued to look around, and saw a gnome chewing on his suitcase. He kicked it, _("Ow!"),_ picked it up, and chucked it about 20 feet out the window, and all the while hearing it's screaming, _"NOOOOOOOOooooooo!"_

Hermione giggled, but Ron's stomach interupted them with a ferocious growl. Hermione laughed, "Let's go feed you," and she pulled him to the kitchen by the hand.

Harry looked around. Things had changed since he had last seen the Burrow. The walls were molding slightly towards the top and bottom, and there were many different kinds of critters scampering about. He looked at Molly's clock, and saw that all hands still pointed to 'Mortal Danger'.

Well, at least this place was more comfortable then the cheap hotel across the way from Horace Slughorn's old house, the house itself was trashed, and the Trio didn't exactly have time to thoroughly clean it, they were busy looking for clues in it.

So far, though, they only had one clue.

And it led straight to the one person who knew where they last were.

Neville.

Harry walked into the kitchen just in time to see Ron sniff an old milk carton, _drink it anyway_, and proclaim his disgust, along with a pitiful, "_There's nothing to eat_!"

* * *

**Sorry this one is short, but I hoped you liked it anyway, I decided to answer some mysteries in here. **

**REVIEW, and if the reviews are nice and long, I'll put two _BIG_ surprises in the next couple chapters. BIG people, they're_ ginormous_!**

**Please tell me how to spell _ginormous_, and I'll make it _three_ surprises!**


	20. Laughing

20. 

Dinner at Number 12 that night was more bearable, especially since everybody was talking to each other again. And talking about Dobby.

"Ginny, were you eventually going to tell us about this?" asked Mad-Eye after supper.

She thought for a moment, and said, "Yes, if he was going to."

Mad-Eye laughed, "Of course he would! _'Anything for Harry Potter sir!'_" he jokingly mocked a little house-elf, something a cut-up old man should probably never do, for it is absolutely ridiculus.

Everyone laughed, shaking up the old, rickety house. That was definetly something that this place needed.

But, not everyone liked laughing. Apparently, Mrs. Black still enjoyed her full-time hobby of screaching names at anybody who wasn't an evil conspirator. So, basically, everybody who entered lately.

Of course, Molly still couldn't find a way to stop it. But right now, no one cared. They were too busy living in the moment.

Everyone helped clear the table, (something Molly had _dreamed_ about), and had just sat down in the living room to listen to Molly's radio program, when the door loudly banged open.

_"Vermin! Mud-Bloods! Traitors!-"_ began Mrs. Black, still droning on from supper.

"Shut up, you old hag!" yelled Tonks exasperatingly. Ginny smiled, she had missed Tonks terribly. Tonks caught her eye and winked, changing her nose to the pig-snout that both Ginny and Hermione loved. Ginny smiled, and noticed the wondering stare Tonks was getting from Timothy. Ginny outright laughed again.

The young man who had entered Number 12 walked into the living room, his muddy boots and wet rain-coat dripping.

Everyone was frozen with shock, except Mad-Eye.

"So, old chap, took you long enough." Mad-Eye said gruffly.

* * *

**God bless all you reviewers!!!!**


	21. Arriving

21. 

Neville banged on the door for the ump-teenth time. Obviously, they had already left.

He creaked it open. What he saw scared him, and that wasn't what he wanted at all.

The place was a wreck, curtains on the floor, long scratches on the walls, and all of the furniture was broken or burned...

_Oh no! They might be hurt!_

Immediately, Neville looked around for some clues, stepping over the broken coffee table. _C'mon, something, please, anything..._

Then something white and clean caught his eyes. A letter, sitting on top of what was left of a smashed piano in the corner of the living room.

He ran to it, (jumping over some obstacles), and hastily picked it up:

_Dear Neville,_

_If you are reading this, you need to get out._

_We are fine, but we don't want to endanger you any more._

_We love you, be safe._

_Forever,_

_Your Friends._

Neville looked around. Something _must_ have happened, just _look_ at this place!

He gently folded the letter and put it into his pocket, thinking as he sat down on the ground, careful not to sit on any wood splinters.

Where would they go?

Well, let's see:

1. Not to the Dursley's, they wouldn't help.

2. Not to Hermione's, her parents wouldn't quite understand, not to mention that it was obvious.

3. Not the Burrow, the Ministry must have it under watch.

4. Where? Maybe, yeah, that's where they went.

No doubt it was dangerous, but he had to do it. What else could he do? They were his world now, and he would die before letting them...no, he couldn't finish the thought. He refused to finish that thought.

Slowly he stood up, surveying the room one last time before Apparating. To think he might be too late...

Crrack! He arrived in the dreary, raining city of London. He pulled his coat closer to his body, and opened the worn picket fence door and walking up to the door, noting the weeds that were growing not only in the cracks of the sidewalk, but everywhere else as well.

He trudged up to the door, about to knock, when he heard a lady screaming on the top of her lungs. He kicked the door in with no difficulty.

He slowly walked in, hearing the screaming cease for a moment, then start up again. Then he remembered, _Oh **that **painting..._

He looked in the living room at his left.

And there she was.

_Ginny._

But no Trio.


	22. Neville?

**Hey, I was most wonderfully notified that this chapter didn't show up on the site the first time I sent it in, and I apologize for that. (Thanks Joyce Lakee!) **

**I also want to take a moment to thank all you reviewers, especially those who send me lengthy reviews, and keep up to speed on the stories! (You know who you are) Well, enjoy this next conspiracy!**

* * *

22.

"So, let me get this straight, you don't know where it is?" asked Harry, and though he was supposed to be vicious and mean right now, he couldn't keep the tired disappointment from his voice.

The little man squirmed, and while whimpering, shook his head violently.

"C'mon, he doesn't have it Harry." said Hermione exhaustingly, leaning against the brick siding of the house.

"Alright then, was it ever here?" asked Ron while raising an eyebrow, getting into a threatening mode.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

The little man shook his head again, but then nodded. Now all three closed around him. To think all their work was paying off...

"Well, then, how did it leave? Who took it?" asked Harry anxiously.

The little man was whimpering again. Then he squeaked, "Let me down! I'll tell you! Please! I promise!"

Harry let him down, but three wands were jabbed underneath his throat.

They let him breathe a little, then he said slowly, "Okay, I had the locket I did, but then _he_ came and-"

Hermione interrupted, "Who?"

Ron shoved her a little. She glared at him, and the little man saw a glimpse of an angry Hermione, and began to confess:

"Why, that friend of yours, what was it? Longbottox, Longbutte, Long,..." the little man began to murmur to himself, counting on his fingers.

But the Trio knew who he meant.

Harry quickly performed a Memory charm, and all three just stood there in shock, thinking.

Neville? Steal the locket? But, no, it couldn't be. He was their friend.

Hermione was the first to speak. "Let's go back guys, before someone finds us," she said, glancing down both ways of the deserted street.

Ron and Harry nodded dumbly, and all three Apparated, hoping to spend the rest of the night forgetting it.

But back home, they found an owl waiting for them.

Hermione took the letter and ripped it open. She read it aloud:

_'Dear friends,_

_I'm safe, don't worry, but I'm doing all that I can to find you. You guys should know, I can't just leave it up to fate to make sure you're safe. I'm coming after you._

_I need you guys, you're all I have._

_Your devoted friend,_

_Neville.'_

Hermione looked up. "Guys, if he did take the locket, maybe he'll give it back."

Ron wondered aloud, "Yeah, or maybe he's working for You-Know-Who."

Harry gave a sharp look at Ron, "Don't be thick, Neville would never-," but he saw Hermione's face.

"Harry, I know this is hard, but _think_ about it. We told him we were safe, we told him to go home, but he's_ still coming after us_. Remember Peter Pettigrew?"

Harry shook his head, "Guys, c'mon, this is _Neville_-"

Ron snorted, "Yeah? Well look at that Pettigrew bloke. He barely had enough courage to stand up to Snape or V-Voldemort, and neither does Neville."

Harry was still shaking his head, but his neck was starting to hurt, so he stopped.

Hermione and Ron looked at him. "Harry, we need to keep moving I think." said Hermione quietly, knowing an explosion was about to let loose.

Harry was getting angry, "Guys! This is NEVILLE! He kept our location secret, he endangered himself-," but even as he was saying this, he could see Hermione and Ron's defense coming.

"Yeah, he knew our location. Look what happened there! _Death Eaters!_ And if he is working for You-Know-Who, he was never _in_ any danger!" yelled Ron.

Harry shook his head again, this time making his sore neck crack.

"Okay, listen, let's stay one more night, then we'll think of someplace to go." Harry compromised.

Hermione went into the kitchen to start supper, and Ron and Harry followed her, everyone of them glancing at Molly's clock pointing to 'Mortal Peril' as they walked in, wondering:

_Neville?_


	23. Neville!

23. 

"Sorry." said I shyly. I took off my dripping hat and gave the entire room a crooked smile.

_Oh!_ thought Ginny, _He's tanner for sure, but there's something else...Maybe I just missed him._

"Neville! Good to see you! Did you get sprayed by a Redshire Rolver?" asked Luna, completely serious, also noting a tan.

Timothy rolled his eyes. "Luna, of course it was!"

The room laughed lightly, but Luna didn't seem to notice. "No, but thanks Luna." I replied while stepping out of my muddy boots. _Ha, I missed her, _I attempted to slip out of my coat, but it was a little tight on me.

Ginny got up, "Here, let me help you." I smiled as I saw an angel come towards me.

_Whoa, no wonder it's a little tight, just check out his biceps!_ thought Ginny. _Has he been working out?_

"Thanks Ginny." I said once she managed to pull it off. She smiled briliantly, almost making me faint.

"No problem. How've you been doing?" Ginny asked innocently. _Geez, what is different?_ she thought.

"Good, I guess. Listen, Mad-Eye, Shaklebolt, can I talk to you in private?" I asked earnestly, trying to keep my voice calm, but all I was thinking (besides _Has Ginny gotten even more beautiful_?) was _THEY'RE NOT HERE!_

They nodded, and began to lead me towards the kitchen. "Alright, time for bed!" I heard Molly proclaim as we left the room. Ginny got up and headed towards the stairs, giving me another heavenly smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Neville, do you mind telling us _today_?" I heard Shaklebolt yell from the kitchen table. Ginny's smile got wider, and so did mine as I went in, tearing away from her splendor.

I closed the door behind me, sat down, and told them everything, even showing the letters. They asked questions here and there, but for the most part just listened.

"So why, Neville?" asked Mad-Eye once I had finished, leaning back in his chair.

I was confused. "Why what?"

Mad-Eye rolled his eyes, like I didn't see the obvious. "Why are you chasing after them?"

I was surprised now. "Well, I'm not chasing, I'm more like, protecting, and they're my friends, I have to!"

Shaklebolt shook his head, "Yes, but, they can take care of themselves, Neville."

I looked at him. "Well, what else can I do? The Daily Prophet will be on my case if I go back home, and I'm not sure I can go back to Hogwarts."

Mad-Eye considered this. "Well, just a possiblity here, but do you want to join the Order?"

Shaklebolt gave Mad-Eye a sharp look. "Mad-Eye! He's only a boy!" But Mad-Eye held my eyes with his.

I cleared my throat. "Listen, can I think it over?" I asked, hoping I didn't sound the whimp I felt like.

Mad-Eye nodded, "Take your time. Your parents were good and, by the looks of it, you would be too. What are you kicking me for Shaklebolt?"

I laughed and left the kitchen, only to be stopped by Molly coming in. "Why, you're skin and bones!"

**

* * *

What do you think he'll do next? **

**I'm also thinking of writing a story based on Luna, what are your thoughts on that? (just check out _chapter 8_ again BEFORE YOU REVIEW and tell me she ain't cool).**

Remember:_ Honesty is the best policy. _


	24. What?

24.

"So, did you think of any place, Harry?" asked Hermione, running her finger around the edge of her tea mug the next morning.

Harry shook his head. "I'm sorry guys, I still don't believe it's Neville."

Ron sighed, "Harry, we've been through this. Since we don't know for sure, we should just keep moving."

Harry nodded, but still didn't want to. He liked it here, it felt...right.

"Harry, we have to ask him about the locket. Maybe we should write a letter." Hermione suggested.

Hermione nodded, "But in code."

Harry nodded, already thinking of this. Ron stood up, stretching. "Well, while you _geniuses_ figure out the next ten years in advance, I'm going to get dressed, something _normal_ people do in the morning."

Hermione smiled. "You saying that thinking isn't normal?"

Ron smiled and kissed the top of her head, "Not in the morning, love." Hermione rolled her eyes, and followed him upstairs.

Harry, alone in the kitchen, began the letter.

Licking it sealed, after checking it with Hermione first of course, (" 'locket' is not spelled 'lokket', Harry.", "See, I _told_ you people shouldn't think in the morning!" reminded Ron.), he sent it off with a rented owl.

Later that day, while Harry, Ron, and Hermione were having lunch, Harry asked Ron what was so important just a few days ago.

"Fwat?" asked Ron brightly with a mouthful of food.

"What was it you were about to tell us, right before we left the apartment near Slughorn's."

Ron rolled his eyes, apparently remembering, "Oh, that-"

But an owl flew in. They all stopped what they were doing, looking at each other. Who knew they were here?

Harry ripped open the letter. "Harry, this owl is from Hogwarts." said Hermione, observing the stamp on the owl's leg.

Harry glanced at the letter, and laughed, and laughed, and _laughed_. Ron and Hermione stood there, dumbstruck.

"You think there was a Cheering Charm on it?" asked Ron out of the corner of his mouth to Hermione. She shrugged and got out her wand, thinking of a few counterhexes.

"Or maybe he's finally cracked," suggested Ron as he watched Harry attempt to control his breathing.

Harry, shaking his head, began to read the letter aloud:

_'Dear Harry Potter sir,_

_Dobby is so sorry he hasn't written in an awful long time! Please forgive Dobby sir!'_

Here Harry stopped so Ron could catch his own breath from laughing.

_'Dobby writes to Harry Potter because Ginny Weasley, a very nice girl, wrote to Dobby, sir, asking Dobby to watch a Professor Edgurg.'_

All three shared a look clearly saying _What?_

_'Dobby is proud to help a friend of Harry Potter's, sir. Most pleased indeed!_

_Dobby would like to tell Harry Potter that Dobby is now engaged!'_

"What?" yelled Ron and Hermione. Harry smiled as he continued:

_'Winky has gotten all sobered, and Dobby and Winky became very good friends, so we's decided to get married last week!_

_Dobby would be most honored if Harry Potter could come to the wedding, and even bring Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger._

_Of course, Dobby understands if Harry Potter and his friends can't come, sir. Dobby forgives Harry Potter if this is the case._

_Goodbye!_

_Dobby'_

Harry looked at Hermione, "We can't go, can we?" Hermione, biting her bottom lip, shook her head slowly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Harry." she said meekly. He simply nodded. So _this_ was what saving the world cost...

"Well, that would've been interesting. Winky and Dobby, can you imagine the kids? He'll probably name one or two after you, Harry." said Ron, trying to lighten the mood.

All three smiled at the vision of little elves wearing tea cozys for hats and pillow cases, chanting 'Harry Potter sir!'.

Harry took out some parchment, and started his second letter for the day. This Professor Edgurg was somebody Harry wasn't familiar with, and he didn't appreciate others bossing around _his_ Dobby.

* * *

**LOVED writing that. How was reading it?**

**If you're wondering why it's taken so long for me to update, look at Profile.**


	25. The Angel

25. 

I set down my stuff in an old abandoned bedroom, glancing around at the thick layer of dust on everything. I eyed the bed suspiciously, and picked up the top quilt.

Sure enough, it was envoloped in dust too. I began shaking it out, coughing from the amount of dust that did come out. I didn't hear a knocking on the door, so the angel came right in, grabbed a corner, and began to shake.

I stopped for a second, and she followed. "Oh, hello Ginny." she smiled, and my knees buckled for a moment.

"Hey Neville. How've you been?" she asked, helping me put the quilt back on the bed.

"Okay, just on the run, you know. Usual stuff." she giggled, making me smile

"I want to thank you for sending me letters, Neville." she admitted. I smiled wider, _how could you not?_

"Thanks for sending some back." She returned the smile, though it was much more dazzling than mine, I'm sure.

"Ginny, who was that boy sitting next to Luna?" I asked. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"That was Timothy Adorefine, her cousin. He's okay, but he can be a royal pain in the-" but just as she was about to go on, Timothy walked in.

"Hello, Neville. How are you? I'm Timothy, Luna's cousin." He rambled, strolling in and shaking my hand. Ginny shot me a look saying, _Told ya_.

"Oh, hello Timothy. I'm good I guess." I said, trying to hold back my laughter from Ginny's look.

"Well, that's good!" Timothy said eagerly. He studied me for a second, then continued. "Wow, Ginny said that-"

"Timothy, let's leave Neville to sleep, shall we?" she said hastily, pulling Timothy by the hand out of the room. She was blushing, and though I'm sure she felt embarassed, she had never looked more lovely.

I sat down on the bed, and slipped off my shirt, ready to change, when I heard a knock. I got up to answer, and saw that Ginny was back. She glanced at my abs, then smiled, "Sorry about him, I told you he was a pain in the-"

"Would you like to come in?" I asked hastily, hoping she wouldn't think me rude, but I had to make sure if she still wanted to, otherwise she might run off again.

She smiled, and I sighed with relief as I opened the door to let her in.

"Neville, have you heard from Harry?" she tried to ask casually, but I noticed as she said 'Harry' she took in a sharp breath afterward.

I shook my head, I hadn't heard from him specifically. She sighed, and I had to ask, "He hasn't written to you?" She shook her head, again sighing.

_How could he? She has been head-over-heels for him, and he doesn't even write? I'll, I'll,..._but Ginny interrupted my thoughts.

"I understand, he's working, don't hate him for it." _The look on his face hurt to see_, thought Ginny. _He looks like he's thinking about beating Harry up, (and even though I would almost do the same), it hurts so bad to see Neville hurting, not Harry._

I looked up at her, wishing I could hear her thoughts. "Sorry Ginny, I guess I'm just surprised." She gave me questioning look, so I went on, "You're his girl."

I clamped my mouth shut and turned red, _How could I be so careless_? She just giggled, still pretty as ever. "Neville, I'm not sure that's true anymore..."

I shook my head, "Yes it is, just you wait and see. Once this is all over, he'll be here for you."

_But, I don't want to wait_, thought Ginny. She looked up at Neville, realizing for the second time that Neville was the one who was always there, and it was Neville who was comforting her now, and maybe that's what she needed. It was close enough to what she wanted.

Ginny walked towards me, making my heart pound loudly in my bare chest. It was probably my imagination, but I couldn't help but think,_ Does she care for me that way_?

She took my hand, and stood on her tiptoes to whisper in my ear...


	26. Pounding

26. 

Harry trudged up stairs to Percy's room. For the time being, it was his room, but there was a few things he had changed to the hospital-like bedroom. Clothes were now in their proper place, the floor, of course. He wasn't sure if Perfect Prefect Percy would approve, but who really cared?

He heard from down the hall Hermione and Ron talking and giggling. Harry shook his head, again thinking about Ginny.

Should he send her a letter? What would he say? _'Sorry I've been ignoring your existence, but I'm really busy now.'_ Pathetic. He slammed the door with more force than what was probably needed, and sat on the bed.

_Alright, I will_. He went to Percy's desk and grabbed some ink and parchment from the drawers. _Quills, quills, where are the quills?_ He searched some more and, still tense, pulled the bottom drawer right out of the desk.

_Oh, brother_, he thought, carefully picking it back up, but something fell out. Harry picked up a thin piece of black-painted wood, and realized it was a false bottom to the drawer. He looked back in the drawer, and found piles of paper, all face down.

Harry slowly picked them up, forgeting the quills and the letter completely.

He glanced at the first letter.

_'Dear dear Penelope,_

_I believe that I know what the Order is doing now. They seem to be following that Potter boy and his little Longbottom friend, and they're always talking about some location in the sun._

_Soon, our plan will be ready to put in effect. Don't worry, I'm being very subtle, they have no idea about my being a professor, and my family has all but forgotten me._

_Soon, my love, soon we will bring absolute power back to the Ministry._

_Still dreaming of you,_

_Percy'_

Harry dropped the letter in surprise. Then he looked around hastily.

Percy has been here recently, and with the Ministry on his side...Harry couldn't finish the thought.

Harry bolted out of the room, eager to tell Ron and Hermione what their favorite Weasley sibling was up to.

On his way down the hall, he felt his heart pound uncontrollably in his chest. He stopped in the middle of the passageway. _What in the world?_ he thought. The three had been through much these past months, why was he so tense now, at this particular moment?

Then he knew why, and continued running.


	27. Back at the Ranch

27. 

"Winky! Winky!" screeched Dobby with excitement. He ran as fast as his short legs out of the school kitchen, holding a letter in his hands. He continued to trot up the stairs to the mediocre house-elf boarding rooms.

"Yes, Dobby? I'm in my room!" he heard his love yell from the room across from his. He knocked and was admitted in.

"Winky...you'll...never...guess..." heaved Dobby. Winky took his hand caringly and set him down on her small bed. Dobby, still smiling, sat and caught his breath while gazing at Winky.

_She had really cleaned herself up_, thought Dobby, and he loved her as dear as anyone could. He squeezed her hand, and she smiled and squeezed back. It was their little game, and they played it often.

"Dobby, can you speak yet?" she asked eagerly, her large blue eyes anxious to know what her Dobby had to say.

He nodded and proclaimed, "Winky, Ginny Weasley wrote me! She wants me to-"

"What? Harry Potter's girl?" asked Winky. Dobby smiled, his Winky was so impatient and charming at the same time.

"Yes, Winky. And she wants me to find out more about Professor Egdurg." Winky scrunched up her face around her long nose.

"I don't like him, Dobby. He expelled Luna and her cousin. He's not nice." Dobby nodded, agreeing.

"But Winky, maybe it could help!" Winky smiled and hugged her brave Dobby.

"Okay, but first, what do you think?" she said, motioning to the bridal bouquet of Jarveygrass and Fire Crab poppies. Dobby smiled and took the flowers from her hands.

"It's beautiful, Winky." He kissed her cheek, careful not to squish their noses together. Winky smiled and blushed, kissing was something she enjoyed, especially from Dobby.

"Dobby, what's that?" she said, pointing out the window. The school owl Dobby had used to send his letter to Harry Potter was coming to the window.

He squealed with pleasure, and opened the window, not noticing his letter from Ginny dropping to the ground. Not noticing a certain teacher picking it up, and not noticing the pleasure he had on his face.

* * *

**P.S. If you own Fantatstic Beasts and Where to Find Them, you'll _of course_ know that the Jarvey and Fire Crab are in it, as in Jarveygrass and Fire Crab poppies. I made up the flowers myself, using this useful and awesome book!**


	28. The Truth and Lies

28. 

"Hermione, I'm not sure Harry is okay," confessed Ron. Hermione looked up from Ron's shoulder. Ron had been so stressed lately, and at first it was cute, but now it worried her too.

Ron looked down at her. She was smiling. "What?" he asked, not being able to hold back a smile of his own.

She brought her finger up to his forehead. "You're forming a crease here."

Ron's jaw dropped and his hand went to where she had touched. Sure enough, a wrinkle was forming. He sighed heavily, and Hermione laughed.

"You're getting old." she teased. He smiled and narrowed his eyes, but he knew he could never be really angry at her, he adored her too much.

"But I do it better than you." and he brushed the crow's feet forming at the corners of her eyes. She giggled, and he noticed now the blue cirlces underneath her eyes.

"Laugh lines, and you put them there." Then a thundering pounding came from the hallway. Ron grabbed Hermione, ready to protect her, then it stopped.

Hermione waited a moment, then slapped Ron in the arm. "I can protect myself!" Ron opened his mouth to protest, and the pounding started up again, got louder, and the door swung open.

"Guys, you need to see this." said Harry, thrusting a letter into Hermione's hands.

Ron sighed again, "Why don't I get the letter first?" Hermione and Harry looked at each other.

"_We're_ the geniuses, remember?" Hermione said, reading the letter. She gasped.

"What? What?" Ron asked anxiously.

"Yep, the whole time, it was him." Harry replied to Hermione.

"He must have gotten a fake ID through the Ministry, and-" she started.

"He got rid of anyone who might recognize him-" he finished.

"Luna, Ginny,-"

"But why her cousin?"

"THIS IS SO FRUSTRATING! SERIOUSLY, I THINK WE HAVE SOME MAJOR COMMUNICATION PROBLEMS HERE, FOLKS!" Ron blew up, and Hermione and Harry grinned apoligetically.

Hermione handed him the letter, and Harry brought him up to speed.

"So, the question is, why Luna's cousin, right?" asked Ron. Harry nodded. Ron looked confused,(more than normal), "Wait, since when does Luna have a cousin?"

Harry smiled, admitting, "I've been getting letters from Tonks, keeping us up to speed."

Ron looked at Hermione, "Did you know this?"

Hermione nodded, "She would send them late at night, and after you eat you _completely_ zonk out, we tried to wake you up once..."

Ron gaped. "I do not _zonk_ out!"

Harry smiled, "Yeah, you do." Ron looked back and forth between the two, who were smiling with too much enthusiasm for his liking.

"Then why didn't you tell me when I was awake?"

Harry looked at Hermione, who nodded and answered, "Ron, listen, we thought you might get upset if we told you about Ginny."

Ron, not expecting this, asked, "Ginny?"

Harry attention went to the dirty, wood floor. "Ron, I haven't been writing her, to keep our location secret, and-"

Hermione jumped in, seeeing how hard this was for Harry, "She's depressed, and she's hanging out with Luna's cousin alot. Tonks thought they might be dating, and-"

"WHAT? GINNY'S DATING HIM?" Ron gave a mad, questioning look to Harry, who was still staring at the floor.

"-we knew you would blow up." Hermione finished, rolling her eyes.

"I'll bet her cousin is in on it! What if he's taking a Polyjuice Potion too?" Ron accused wildly.

Hermione rolled her eyes again. "Ron, if that was true, then why would he expell him?"

Harry stopped Ron from answering and realized why, "So he could get in on the Order."

Ron smiled and stuck out his tongue at Hermione. "Told ya." Hermione stuck hers back at him.

Harry didn't notice, he was beginning to wonder again. "Wait, didn't Shalkebolt _ask_ him to go to Number 12?"

Hermione nodded, "But only because he was expelled too. Shaklebolt didn't meet him _before_ he was expelled, only after."

Harry sighed. "More letters."


	29. Alone

29.

...and she blessed me with a kiss on my cheek. I stood there, completely in shock. I have never felt so lucky before.

She pulled back after lingering for a moment, "Neville, you're the one that's here right now, not Harry."

My breathing stuttered in my chest. Then my brain clicked at her last two words.

"Ginny, you got to give him a chance, he loves you." I said, almost clamping my mouth again from my bluntness. She frowned.

"No, I did that already. He left me, remember? He-"

I cut her off, pulling her hands down from each side of my head, no matter how much I needed her touch. I didn't let go of her hands though, I figured Harry might forgive me for that at least.

"Ginny, he's-" but then the door opened. Timothy had entered and, seeing Ginny and me that close and me without a shirt, left the room quickly, getting the idea (even if it was the wrong one).

Ginny rolled her green eyes and smiled, making me smile. When she made eye contact with me again, she saw how serious my eyes were. Her smile disappeared, hurting me more than she knew.

I didn't say anything, I just brought her hand to my face again, closing my eyes and feeling her touch. When I opened them, I saw her, the smile had returned. She thought I was going to, but how could I tell her I can't?

I told her with my eyes. I wanted this so badly, but I couldn't do that to Harry. I knew that this girl, this lovely girl, was what he was working so hard for. I couldn't take that from him.

Ginny saw my look. Hurt filled her eyes, and so did tears. She looked down and tried to blink them out. Her hands slid away from me.

"Neville, I thought, I thought you cared for me." she whispered. God, what had I done?

It was like Malfoy had punched me in the stomach, harder than he has ever hit me. "Ginny, of course I do, it's just that-"

She raised her hand, still refusing to look at me. "No, you chose. Harry or me, and you chose Harry."

NO! "Ginny, no, it's not like that," I started, but she ran out the door, her crying becoming harder. The door slammed, and I heard her lean against it.

I couldn't hold it anymore, and I sat down on the bed, just letting all the events of today overwhelm me as I sobbed. First Uncle, then those three, now the only girl I ever loved, it was too much.

I wished that I would sleep a dreamless sleep. But I'm not lucky.

My first dream was one that I've had before. Though I wasn't actually there, I dreamed about Voldemort cursing my parents. They were laying on the ground, shaking as if they were having these seizures, and screaming "NO!" and my name over and over. It was a nightmare. And Voldemort just stood there behind the Death Eaters, laughing. I tried to run, I tried to help, but my legs were stuck in the air, like the air around me was cement and I was dried in it.

Then the dream changed. I was entering the shattered house again, Professor Slughorn's house, and there was the Trio, laying on the ground. All three were dead for sure, and the Dark Mark was hovering outside the window. Another nightmare of mine. But like before, I was stuck. Too late.

And then the dream progressed to something I hadn't dreamt before. I was still cemented, that much I knew, but I was in the middle of nowhere. I mean that literally, all that could be said about the place was the gray cement ground, covering as far as the eye could see. A few leaves blew across it, but I couldn't see anything besides a gray ground and sky.

And then an angel came down. My angel, her arms reaching out towards me. I spread mine apart too, just aching to hold her. Aching to stroke her brilliant red hair, aching to look at her green eyes, but it would be. She was inches from me, and then he came. Harry. I immediately shouted to him, "Thank God you're alive!"

He just nodded at me, taking Ginny in his arms as they went back behind the clouds...

...leaving me alone.

It must have been fall, for the air was wiping at me, and I shuddered to keep warm. It wasn't working.

I stood there, my body eventually going numb, and my mind only thinking about one person. And it wasn't Harry.

Ginny. 


	30. Plans

30. 

'Dear Penelope,

Everything here is fine, I will have the house-elf taken care of. The only reason he knows anything is because of my sister, the wench.

I will leave here once I am done, I can't risk almost being caught again.

I have the list done, and the Dark Lord will have it soon.

Soon, we will return true power to the Ministry, my dear. Don't worry, our marriage will be the most beautiful of all.

Do you remember that Malfoy kid? He has been unbelievably helpful in the making of the list, and I can't believe that at one time we did not get along. All that has changed.

Goodbye for now,

Percy'

I licked the envelope, ready to head down to the Owlery. Then to the kitchens. Someone here was going to do anything to find more about me. That was going to be a problem.

As for the wedding coming up, I'm actually not dreading it. Penelope is the only person who I can talk to without fear of being judged. I really am beyond lucky that I found her.

The list, which took the entire year so far to finish, is completed, and the Dark Lord agreed to take it from there.

And now I head up the stair to the Owlery, ready to send off my last letter before we take over the world.

No biggie. And now off to kill the house-elf.


	31. Itchy

31.

Harry closed the next letter, this one addressed to Tonks. It basically adressed the fact that there was something fishy over there, and it could eventually ruin everything he believed in.

He leaned back in his chair before he sent it off, thinking again just how much all this meant to him. Was it worth it?

Of course, this is just the entire world. World vs. Him. Who cares anyway?

Ginny. Ginny cares.

Harry got up and sent the letter. What he needed right now was sleep.

But no, could Harry Potter sleep peacefully? Yeah right.

Instead, he dreamt of Dobby. Dobby's wedding, to Winky. They were both so happy. Except Dobby kept glancing at the door.

Then Harry realized why. In this dream, he was just an innocent bystander, he was invisible, and Dobby was waiting for him.

He awoke, not sweaty or hot, not cold and nervous, but he had a pit in the bottom of his stomach. Guilt.

Ginny, Dobby, Ginny, Dobby, his head just about exploded! He couldn't take it anymore, and headed back downstairs to have a glass of milk (Hermione had bought some yesterday, as there was no other food in the house, and Ron had been the over-analyzing patrol that made sure that there was plenty).

He found two people there, Ron and Hermione. How predictable.

"Hey, what's up?" Harry asked, sitting in the chair beside Ron.

Ron smiled. "Oh, you know that thing I haven't told you about yet?"

"Before we left the hotel?"

Ron's smiled widened. "Yeah, that, ya see, it was this article I had found."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "That's all I could get out of him. Then you came when he was about to go on."

Harry grinned. "So sorry, if I'd known, I would've waited till next week."

She narrowed her eyes playfully at him. "Like I would've let you live that long in peace."

"GUYS, FOCUS!" Ron interjected. They stared at him. He nodded, apparently pleased, but then again that's Ron. "Okay, the article was from the Quibbler," Hermione sucked in a quick breath, "and it was about us."

"Us?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded, "I just said that, Einstein." Harry punched him. "Anyway, it said that we are hiding Neville in our acclaimed basement and that Neville, being the herbologist he is, was coming up with a cure for itchy..."

Hermione leaned forwad, "What? Itchy what?"

Ron sat up straighter. "Well, I didn't think I should say it in front of the lady."

Hermione laughed, "It's okay, we can ask Harry to leave, he wouldn't mind, would you Harry?"

With that, Harry grabbed a cushion off of the couch and began the most brutal cushion fight in the history of pillow/cushion fights. Hey, what did you expect? Another letter?

And then, right on cue, an owl flew in, stopping them in their game. Hermione dutifully headed over to it, noting the crest on the front.

"Hey, guys, Tonks wrote back. Wow, that was quick." She leaned against the back of the chair and began to read out loud:

'Hey Harry,

I realize your concern about Timothy, Luna's cousin, but I think that you are mistaken. There is no Polyjuice on him, no bottle, and no potions in his suitcase (I had Shaklebolt check, me being the total klutz that I am).

I do, however, think that you're right about something fishy. According to Ginny, he made a big deal about lying to her, and that it was very hard to tell the truth. It wasn't even that big a deal anyway, why would he get upset?

I'm researching other possiblilities, and let me know if you come up with anymore.

Stay safe, wherever you are,

Tonks.

P.S. Neville showed up here last night, and is determined to follow you guys (Ginny lent me a pair of Fred and George's Extendable Ears, and let me tell you, they are a work of genius).'

Hermione folded the letter. "Now what? What other possible solutions are there?"

Harry shrugged. Instead of contemplating on the present matter, Ron picked up a pillow and threw it Harry with all his might, causing Harry to fall down.

Hermione smiled, and set the letter on the table as she joined in. Laugh lines or wrinkles or whatever you call them, she thought maybe she should earn a few more before the day ran out. 


	32. What will it be?

32. 

Ginny leaned against the back of the door, her heart pounding and pounding. She never thought she would be hurt this much again.

She sighed, the tears slowly dripping. Being honest with herself, she knew that this wasn't as bad as when Harry left. But it was awfully close.

She ran to her room, slamming the door and sitting on the corner of her bed. She wasn't crying anymore, but there was still a lump in her throat and her nose was still runny. She quickly swiped it, and jumped as a knock came from the door.

"Yea," Ginny croaked. The door opened, revealing a young woman with purple spikey hair, and beside her was a short, plump woman with flaming red hair.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Molly asked as she sat beside her daughter. The two were close, if you forget the couple of spats that they had now and again. Tonks shut the door behind her and sat comfortably on the floor near Ginny's feet.

"Nothing, nothing. Hones-", Ginny was about to say 'honestly', but that would be an outright lie. "Alright. It's Neville, I thought that-"

"-he liked you?" Tonks finished, recieving a curious look from Ginny. Tonks chuckled lightly. "Uh, duuh. Why won't he though?"

Ginny shrugged, and Molly rubbed her shoulders. "How about I make you some hot chocolate? Hm?" Ginny nodded guiltily.

"Molly, why don't I help?" Tonks asked, springing up and knocking over the pile of letters from Neville on the chest at the foot of the bed all over the ground. "Oops."

"Thanks dearie, I can get it. You want one too?" Molly asked, a slight edge to her voice. Ginny smiled, Tonks is Tonks, no doubt about it.

The three ladies headed downstairs. "Ginny, I've got so much to tell you!" Tonks started.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Well, the Luna girl knows so much! Did you know there's this Hornsack in the Netherlands that eats your toes on the 17th?"

Ginny laughed, that lump in her throat clearing up considerably fast.

* * *

Neville woke the next morning and remembering where he was, pulled his head back under the covers. He was still trying to forget yesterday, all that had happened was crapload after crapload.

He jolted back into reality as a knock pounded from the door. He sat up slowly, streching his worked in muscles. Hey, if you can think of something better to do in hiding other than working out, let me know, he thought. "Yeah, come in."

It was Shaklebolt, and he didn't seem to mind that Neville was half-naked as he walked in and sat on the edge of the bed. "Neville, can we talk?"

Neville nodded and sat up straighter. This was, after all, an official Auror.

"Listen, I know what Mad-Eye said yesterday might appeal to you, about becoming one of the Order, but honestly, you are just a kid," He paused here, as if his emphasis on these words deserved a pause. Neville had to try very hard to keep his eyes from rolling.

"You could go back to school, earn some degree in Herbology, live your life." Shaklebolt stopped again, but this time for a different reason.

"Although, I probably shouldn't be talking. I was only one year older than you when I joined." Apparently the look on Neville's face made Shaklebolt continue with, "But don't follow my mistakes! Go make your own!"

Neville nodded, knowing that by saying this little speech would make him feel better.

Shaklebolt looked at Neville, almost unnervingly. "So, what is your decision anyway?"


	33. Dobby

33. 

A young man shuffled up the corridor in which it contained the painting that, when tickled, opened to the bustling kitchen, which was run by one-hundred or so house-elves.

Having two younger brothers who came to this painting on more than one occasion, he knew exactly where that soft spot was, and he only delayed actually touching the painting once or twice due to his nervous stomach almost causing him to hurl.

He did, eventually, tickle that pear and, with a larger stride and a bit more confidence, he headed up the stairs, not to sure where he was going until he heard his sister's name coming from the one to his left.

* * *

"Look, Winky, from Harry Potter!" Dobby said, grabbing the letter with his small, gruby hands with little care.

"Well, read it!" Winky incouraged, her voice squeaking. Dobby now carefully unsealed it and began to read aloud:

'Dear Dobby,

How are you? Congratulations on your engagement, I'm so happy for you!

However, there is a problem with Hermione, Ron, and me attending, I hope you understand.

Listen, who is Professor Edgurg? Why did Ginny want you to follow him? Please tell me, and I _forbid_ you to hurt yourself if you can.

Congrats again, and have fun you two,

Harry.'

Dobby set the letter down, his face falling surpassingly fast considering how upbeat it had been a few minutes ago. Winky took his hand and began another round of their squeezing game.

Dobby smiled at her squeeze and was thankful for her not questioning or opinionating Harry's letter. Once again, Dobby never let go of his strong friendship with the famous boy, but at times it was exceedingly trying to do so.

After a few minutes, Winky asked, "Dobby, what are you thinking about?" Dobby glanced up from their grasped hands.

"Oh, just how many more days until our wedding." Winky grinned, pleased again with her Dobby.

"Only three, Dobby."

"Yep, only three."

Winky paused for a moment. "Hey, Dobby, do you think Ginny will come?"

Dobby nodded, "Yes, I think she will. I hope so, she's funny. Almost as much as the twins."

Winky smiled, "Yes, I like the twins. Say, when are you going to write Ginny back?"

And with that, the door flew open, the young man brandishing his wand in front of him as if he wasn't shaking.

By impulse, Winky and Dobby held each other tight, enlarging their squeezing game from nervous hands to trembling bodies.

"What do you want?" Dobby bravely ventured, his body shaking far less than Winky's. He held her tight as the man swiped the glazey sweat off of his forehead.

"I'm, I'm sorry. I-I have to do, to do this." He said, his lethal wand coming closer as he walked in and slammed the door. Winky went into a fit of shivers, but not because it was cold.

"Do what?" Dobby asked, not really because he wanted the answer, but for the time it might buy for the both of them.

The man stopped walking towards them, and glanced at the bouquets of flowers resting on the tiny writing desk. "What are these?" He asked, his eyes wide and terrifying to the two elves.

This time it was Winky who answered, "Fl-Flowers for the w-wedding." Dobby held her tighter as a tear slipped out of his large, proud eyes. Winky, his Winky, was being brave!

The man stopped in his tracks, his breathing hitching in his throat. What? No, no, no, NO! I can't, they can't, how..how am I supposed to kill them, when I know how happy they feel, knowing who they love? NO! I refuse to do it!

"NO!" the man yelled, and ran back out of the room, his pulsing brain calculating how much time it would take to pack his suitcase.

Winky and Dobby sat for a moment, shocked. Then Winky burst into tears in Dobby's arm.

"He came so close!" she sobbed as Dobby rubbed her back caringly.

"I know, I know," he eased.

"And, and, when he stopped breathing,"

"It's okay, it's okay."

She broke apart slowly, looking at Dobby. He had been scared too. "Dobby, I'll write to Ginny and you go to McGonagall's."

He nodded, and hugged her tightly again before getting up. "Good idea."


	34. Welcome Home

34. 

The next morning, Harry awoke in the living room where he had collapsed the night before. He peeked around, but he didn't see Hermione or Ron, they must have headed back upstairs.

Not particularily wanting to see his two best friends all cuddled up together, the mere idea made him queasy, he headed over to the frig to start some breakfast.

As he was frying the eggs, he couldn't help to remember Molly's breakfasts, and her lunches, and her suppers that filled you to the brim...He shook his head, focusing and realizing he had burnt eggs for breakfast.

He began to eat them at the table when something boomed from the living room.

Harry's first instinct was to grab his wand, which he did, and hide, which he also gave into. He climbed under the table as a familiar voice came closer to the stairs.

"Ugh, for the love of God, this place stinks!" Percy drawled, heading upstairs.

To his room.

Harry watched Percy climb up the stairs, thanking God that Percy was now immune to the smell of food in the kitchen and that he hadn't noticed Harry at all.

Harry quietly tip-toed up the stairs towards Ron and Hermione's room, opened the door, and softly closed it behind him.

What he saw probably scarred him for life. Ron and Hermione were lying there in the bed, holding each other. _Extra barf_, Harry winced and gently went to poke them awake.

"Grwhat?" Ron awoke with. Harry clamped Ron's mouth shut, whispering in his ear.

"Percy's here." Ron sat up, pulling the blanket to reveal waytoo much than what Harry wanted to see.

"Ugh, wake her up and get dressed," Harry whispered as he turned away, he didn't want to see anything in the next five minutes but his two friends dressed and out of bed.

Hermione had gotten the idea and both she and Ron were dressed in a minute. Harry turned around once given her permission, and they were about to whisper a plan when a creaking came from the hallway.

Immediately they stopped. All three frantically tried to think of someplace to go, but no one knew.

Then Hermione whispered in Harry's ear, who passed it on to Ron, who then proceeded to give a sharp questioning look at Hermione.

She nodded, and began to motion the countdown with her fingers.

Three fingers, two fingers, one finger..._CRRACK_!

Percy ran to the room from where he had heard the whispers, and saw the tousled bed and clothes nearby. Screaming with rage, he ran back towards his room, which he had only opened, and began to inspect it.

Right there, on the desk, all his letters to Penelope, opened and in piles that he had not left them in.

His memory finally kicking in, he ran back downstairs to the kitchen, noticed the warm eggs giving off steam, but he picked up a letter that had been left there the previous night.


	35. No

35. 

There suddenly was an ungraceful THUMP! from the floor above just as Neville stuttered his answer, "Well, I think it best-_THUMP_-,"

Kingsley jumped up, wand in hand, to race up the stairs to where the bump had occurred, Neville right behind him. Ripping open the door to the room above Neville's, he stowed his wand away as he saw who it was.

"_Gerroff_ me, Harry!"

"You first! Hermione, keep your foot _away_ from my face!"

"I'm trying, _Ron_ won't move!"

"That's because Harry's arm is around my waist! Really mate, I already _have_ a girlfriend-"

"Oh, as if I'd want to date a _moron_ like _you_! Off!"

Neville raced over to the mingled mass of what he called friends, "Guys, I can't believe it's you!"

"Neville, if you don't mind right now, we're in a bit of a pinch," Hermione replied calmly, shoving away from the other two and standing up. Ron and Harry saw that they could now pull free, and obliged to do so quite hastily.

"What are you three doing here?" Kingsley whispered angrily.

"What? Can't we drop in-" Ron began.

"-quite in the literal sense-," Harry quipped.

"-to see our favorite Auror?" Ron finished. Hermione rolled her eyes, and Neville had never felt so happy to see it.

"You three, do you know what Molly's going to say?" Kingsley continued.

"She'll pinch Harry's cheeks, hug Hermione, squish me like a bug and say, 'Why, you are all too skinny! Let me go fatten you up!' " Ron guessed. Harry and Hermione nodded, it was the classic Mrs. Weasley.

"No, she's never going to let you three _leave_. You have to go, don't you see? If you stay, how will you ever overcome Lord Voldemort?" Kingsley explained, his voice on the edge and his eyes resting on Harry.

The trio exchanged looks, all knowing that this was also true. But when Harry thought of coming here, he had felt so...at home, at ease. He didn't want to leave.

Hermione answered for them, "Well, that's the thing, we've been lead here," she gave a quick look at Neville, and then looked away. But Kingsley saw it.

"What does this have to do with Neville?" he asked.

Neville started, his smile fading, "What?"

Hermione sighed, but it was Harry who answered. "Uh, Mr. Shaklebolt, we interrogated someone, and they said that Neville has one of the...clues."

Neville looked absolutely stricken. The look on his face was worse than when Hermione had spelled the Full Body-Bind.

_Is this what they really think of me? That I would just throw away everything, act like a friend, but secretly backstab them?_ "Guys, you know me better, why would I work behind your back?" Neville demanded in a quivering voice.

Hermione tried to be nice about it, "Neville, it's just that, well, you've been really...attentive on our whereabouts."

"And Death Eaters showed up at the hotel we were at," Ron added.

Neville was fuming before he knew it, "SO YOU JUST ASSUMED I DIDN'T HAVE ENOUGH OF, OF A _SPINE_ TO CARE ABOUT YOU ALL? THAT I HAD TO HAVE SOME OTHER MOTIVE TO, TO BE _TRUSTED_?"

Hermione and Ron both looked shocked, no one had heard Neville actually yell like this before. Harry, on the other hand, knew exactly how Neville felt.

"Neville, no. We didn't. We're sorry." Hermione gave Harry a look, but he waved it away and continued, "But right now, we have another problem on our hands."

"What?" Kingsley asked.

"Percy," Harry said, and Ron snarled beneath his breath.

"No. No, it _can't_ be," whimpered Mrs. Weasley as she entered the room.


	36. Maddy Waddy

36. 

Winky sped to McGonagall's office, keen to see her at once.

She had seen her before, but only in passing. Now she was going to her to demand an audience with her, the headmistress! But to Winky, fear was something she hoped she grew out of ten minutes ago.

Stopping only for a moment, mostly to catch her breath, she propped her elbow on the base of the gargoyle. _Oh dear, the password!_ Frantically she looked around the stone statue pheonix for a clue, but was too frazzled to think clearly.

"Oh ho ho, what's a little housey-elfy doing here?" a cackled voice came closer. _Peeves_.

"Oh, please help me! I need to talk to her immediately!" Winky wailed.

"Little housey-elfy needs the passywordy?" Peeves sneered as he flew in circles around her, faster and faster.

"Yes, please! There's a madman in the castle!" Winky yelled.

"Oh, Harry snarly Potter back already?" Peeves chuckled at his own joke, breaking away from the circles and putting on a mask of concerned interest.

"No, you musn't talk about him like that! It's Professor Edgurg!"

"Why, what are you doing here Winky?" McGonagall asked as she stepped out from turning pheonix staircase.

Peeves answered, "Apparently, Professor Edgurg is a madman."

"What? Winky, why don't you come into my office-"

"No, no! He's gone, escaped! He tried to kill me and Dobby! He knew we were asked to watch him!-" Winky cried out, clutching the hems of Professor McGonagall's robes and sobbing uncontrollable tears.

Peeves chuckled playfully, "Ooh, looky here! He's a madman and a murderer! Oh, _what_ fun!" McGonagall silenced him with a look only given to Peeves, and was the only one powerful enough to.

"Winky, come in, and let's talk. Peeves, if you even think about-"

"-flying through the halls parading the great and terrible news? Why, Professor, wouldn't _dream_ of it."

Just as McGonagall shut the door behind her, however, it became clear to her that Peeves won't dream about it, he hasn't slept in at least a hundred years. Which meant his promise was--her thought were cut out by Peeves' chant:

"MADDY-WADDY EDGURG-Y! OH, HOW MURDEROUS EDGURG-Y!  
WHY DO YOU TAKE SUCH FUN,  
IN THREATENING EVERYONE?  
OOOOHHHHHHH, MADDY-WADDY EDGURG-YYYYYY!"

* * *

Dobby quickly grabbed out a quill and bottle of ink, his hands far steadier than what he expected.

_'Dear Ginny,_

_I write to you with haste, the man Edgurg has nearly attacked us! Maybe he knows that we were following him. He might know that if he read a letter of yours, and I did drop one._

_Be wary, he is strange and crazy!_

_So sorry,_

_Dobby'._

He sent the letter quickly, hoped down from the window, and began to run through the halls as he heard Peeve's song.


	37. Lovas

37. 

Everyone spun around to see Molly's stricken face. Silent tears welled up in her large brown eyes. Shaklebolt took her by the arm and headed down to the kitchen to make a cup of tea while the trio and Neville talked.

Well, first there was an overwhelming-awkward silence. Neville, still somewhat hurt, tried not to make eye contact, but soon had no choice because the dusty room really wasn't that much to look at.

"Listen, I-" he started to say, but Harry cut him off.

"No, Neville, we're sorry. Besides, we are all in this together." For a few moments, it was silent again. Then Ron burst out laughing.

"That...is...seriously...cheesy," he wheezed. It was impossible for everyone to keep a straight face after that.

Hearing something thump from above, Ginny and Tonks stood up and headed upstairs. Tonks tripped once or twice, but other than they were cautious not to be to noisy.

Ginny creaked open the door and saw Neville wiping tears from his eyes, but this time with an uncontrollable smile on his face. Then she saw them, Hermione, Ron, and...Harry.

Her breath caught in her chest as Tonks pushed her in. "HARRY! RON! HERMIONE!" Tonks exclaimed as she began to bury them each in suffocating hugs.

"Nice to see you too," Harry squeezed through his throat from somewhere in Tonk's grasp. Then his eyes saw the other girl who had entered the room. _Ginny_.

Tonks went off choke Ron, but Harry couldn't move, and either could Ginny. Then Ginny smiled, and it spread to his own lips. In a second, they were embracing as if there wasn't anyone else in the room. Both sets of eyes were tearing.

Neville smiled, knowing that though it would take much adjusting, this was the way it was supposed to be. That was the last thought he was able to think before Tonks throttled him in another bear hug, though he had been here an entire day already.

Unexpectantly, Ron swooped Hermione off her feet, caught in the moment, and she began to snog him in his arms. Neville and Tonks looked at each other awkwardly, then laughed and left the room of lovers.

* * *

Percy continued to look around the house, it had been obvious someone had been in his room. And through his desk. Before he had time to begin cleaning up, she arrived. He heard her shrill but lovely voice screech from the lower levels, "PERCY!"

He dropped whatever was in his hands and rushed to her, easily grabbing her in a hug that told her how much he needed her. She hugged back, telling him it was the same here.

After they broke apart a little, she was smiling and asked, "Are you ready?"

He wanted to nod vigorously, he wanted to tell her it meant everything to him, but he was stuck. "Someone's been here."

Penelope's face dropped, taking with it Percy's favorite smile. "What?"

"I think I know who it is too."

"Does _He_ know?"

"No," Percy responded, almost mad at himself for changing the mood so drastically.

Her eyebrows crumpled, and she concluded, "Then we must tell him, do you have the list?"

He smiled, glad he had done something right. "Yes." She nodded, and smiled back. _Ah, that was better_, he thought, _There's my love_.

And then there was another visitor to the Borrow, one that sent both Percy and Penelope to their knees.

"My Lord," they both whispered.

"Rise, my dear friends. Do you have the list?" Voldemort hissed passionately.

"Yes, my Lord, right here," Percy said as he handed the list to the Dark Lord, who snatched it and read it through a few times before giving them a cold smile.

"Perfect."


	38. Dun Dun Dun

**Please accept my deepest apologies for not updating sooner!!!**

* * *

38.

The next morning was probably one of the happiest anyone had ever had. Breakfast was enjoyable for once, and silence never crept on the table as everyone swapped stories and discussed plans.

But it was plain to see that Mrs. Weasley wasn't the most enthusiastic of the large group. Maybe because of the new found information considering one of her sons, Percy. No one said a word about it, but they were all worried and waiting for the moment for the topic to surface.

It wasn't until lunch that it was obvious it was all that was on Molly's mind. Kingsley, Mad-Eye, our trio, and Neville entered the kitchen, knowing that whatever might happen, it was good to have some tissues ready for Mrs. Weasley.

"Erm, Molly?" Kingsley started. She turned from the sink, her dishcloth dripping. "We need to talk."

She sighed and plopped the rag into the sink, leading the way to the table. "Where do we start?" she asked.

"Well, according to you three," Mad-Eye began as he nodded to the trio, "Percy is in contact with Lord Voldemort, and he is at the Burrow. Probably using it for Him."

Molly sucked in a raggedy breath, "Is he a...Death Eater, do you suppose?"

Kingsley and Mad-Eye shared a look, then Kingsley said, "It's not entirely impossible, but I wouldn't say so." Mad-Eye gave a quick nod to Kingsley, they didn't need to torture the poor woman with such suspicions.

She didn't pick up on the nod, and asked the trio, "So, what is he doing, exactly?"

Harry decided to answer after a few moments of silence, "We don't know, exactly. Maybe-"

But his words were cut off by the sudden banging of the door and the squeals of Mrs. Black. "Who is that?" Ron wondered aloud as Molly rushed to the doorway.

"Well, good to see you Molly. Thought I should come at once as soon as I could, I'm sure Flitwick can hold the joint for a few minutes," Minerva McGonagall announced as she came into the kitchen.

All the students sat upright, as if expected to be asked if their essays were done. Professor McGonagall stopped in her tracks as she saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione. _And Neville, bless the boy._ They were alive, they were safe, was all she could think for a few minutes before a small voice pipped up behind her dress.

"Um, Professor?" Winky asked kindly.

"It's okay, Winky, it's just Harry Potter," Dobby explained kindly to Winky behind the dress. It took a moment for his own words to hit him, "HARRY POTTER, SIR!"

Dobby rushed to Harry and knocked him in a hug. Ron and Hermione smiled at the familiar, mischevious house-elf, but the smile wouldn't last long.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked.

Dobby's joyous face fell as Minerva took over the conversation, "There seems to be an intruder at Hogwarts."

"Professor Edgurg," everyone but Molly chorused.

Within ten minutes, the entire troupe consisting of the trio, Neville, Ginny, Shacklebolt, Mad-Eye, McGonagall, and the elves were at Hogwarts. After shaking off their blackened clothes, they had gone by Floo Powder, they had but barely stepped out of McGonagall's office when screams hit their ears.

"Uh oh," Winky whispered as she clutched Dobby's hand.

"He's here," Mad-Eye declared and eight pairs of frightened eyes whirled to his.


	39. The Devil

FINALLY A CHAPTER 39. 

"Alright, here we go, one...two...three!" shouted the young boy, probably about twelve years old. Just as lunch was ending the man, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, came and rounded up thirty-some students, including himself, and locked them in...where, they weren't exactly sure. The last thing they knew before blacking out was unmeasurable pain, and a high, excited voice yell, "Crucio!"

Gregory tried to hustle up his fellow classmates, but most were unable to think clearly, let alone listen to someone so many years younger than themselves. "Please!" Gregory yelled again, louder and shaking some shoulders. "We can't stop now!"

"Why should we bother?" a girl, Benette from Hufflepuff, whispered darkly. "There's no point. We're already dead."

"No. We're. Not!" Gregory cried. "I'm not going to let it happen to m-"

"_'To me'_? What makes you so blasted special?" another boy, roughly sixteen, demanded. "Are you a pureblood?"

Gregory bit his lip. Yes, that's what he really meant, but he wanted to live, and the others too. "Yes, but I'm here just as you are, so why don't we-"

"You little jerk! You just want to save your own hide!" another girl shouted, about Gregory's age. "As if we aren't scared enough!"

Gregory stretched out his hand in the darkness towards this last voice, gripping an arm. "Is that why you think I'm trying to get all of us out? No, we should all get out! All of us!" He resumed his spot beside the door. "Ready?"

The rest of the students shuffled their feet to the door, ready to push.

"Good. One...two..."

The door swung open, towards the kids and knocking them on their feet. A man stood ready, his ginger hair resumbling a firey halo around his head. "It's a pull, not a push door. Now, follow me," he commanded, his wand at the ready.

* * *

"Where do we go first?" McGonagall ordered.

"You, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny head that way," Mad-Eye gruffly pointed to the left, where the screaming was mainly coming from, "Me, Kingsley, and Neville will head that way. Go."

Everyone looked at each other for a split second before moving. Who knows, it might be the last chance to do so.

* * *

Slowly the children followed the man with red hair, only able to identify him as the Devil. Who else would do this?

The man would glance back at them, sometimes with an angry look, other times with a sad look. Suddenly he spun around, right before a door, and told them, "I'm so sorry."

Suddenly he wasn't the Devil. No, this man was working for the Devil.


End file.
